dsmwikiaorg-20200215-history
Binge-Eating Disorder
DSM-IV Research Criteria A'''. Recurrent episodes of binge eating. An episode of binge eating is characterized by both of the following: # eating, in a discrete period of time (e.g., within any 2-hour period), an amount of food that is definitely larger than most people would eat in a similar period of time under similar circumstances # a sense of lack of control over eating during the episode (e.g., a feeling that one cannot stop eating or control what or how much one is eating) '''B. The binge-eating episodes are associated with three (or more) of the following: # eating much more rapidly than normal # eating until feeling uncomfortably full # eating large amounts of food when not feeling physically hungry # eating alone because of being embarrassed by how much one is eating # feeling disgusted with oneself, depressed, or very guilty after overeating C'''. Marked distress regarding binge eating is present. '''D. The binge eating occurs, on average, at least 2 days a week for 6 months. Note: The method of determining frequency differs from that used for Bulimia Nervosa; future research should address whether the preferred method of setting a frequency threshold is counting the number of days on which binges occur or counting the number of episodes of binge eating. E'''. The binge eating is not associated with the regular use of inappropriate compensatory behaviors (e.g., purging, fasting, excessive exercise) and does not occur exclusively during the course of Anorexia Nervosa or Bulimia Nervosa. '''Differential Diagnosis In DSM-IV, individuals whose presentation meets these research criteria would be diagnosed as having Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified. Bulimia Nervosa In contrast to Bulimia Nervosa, in which in appropriate compensatory mechanisms are employed to counteract the effects of the binges, in binge-eating disorder no such behavior is regularly employed to compensate for the binge eating. Major Depressive Disorder Overeating is frequently seen during episodes of Major Depressive Disorder, but usually does not involve binge eating. This diagnosis should be considered only when the individual reports that, during episodes of overeating, both the subjective sense of impaired control and three of the associated symptoms listed in Criterion B are persistent. Overeating Many individuals are distressed by episodes of overeating that are not binge-eating episodes. DSM-5 Diagnostic Criteria A'''. Recurrent episodes of binge eating. An episode of binge eating is characterized by both of the following: # Eating, in a discrete period of time (e.g., within any 2-hour period), an amount of food that is definitely larger than what most people would eat in a similar period of time under similar circumstances. # A sense of lack of control over eating during the episode (e.g., a feeling that one cannot stop eating or control what or how much one is eating). '''B. The binge-eating episodes are associated with three (or more) of the following: # Eating much more rapidly than normal. # Eating until feeling uncomfortably full. # Eating large amounts of food when not feeling physically hungry. # Eating alone because of feeling embarrassed by how much one is eating. # Feeling disgusted with oneself, depressed, or very guilty afterward. C'''. Marked distress regarding binge eating is present. '''D. The binge eating occurs, on average, at least once a week for 3 months. E'. The binge eating is not associated with the recurrent use of inappropriate compensatory behavior as in bulimia nervosa and does not occur exclusively during the course of bulimia nervosa or anorexia nervosa. ''Specify if: * '''In partial remission: After full criteria for binge-eating disorder were previously met, binge eating occurs at an average frequency of less than one episode per week for a sustained period of time. * In full remission: After full criteria for binge-eating disorder were previously met, none of the criteria have been met for a sustained period of time. Specify current severity: The minimum level of severity is based on the frequency of episodes of binge eating (see below). The level of severity may be increased to reflect other symptoms and the degree of functional disability. * Mild: 1-3 binge-eating episodes per week. * Moderate: 4-7 binge-eating episode per week. * Severe: 8-13 binge-eating episodes per week. * Extreme: 14 or more binge-eating episodes per week. Differential Diagnosis Bulimia nervosa Binge-eating disorder has recurrent binge eating in common with bulimia nervosa but differs from the latter disorder in some fundamental respects. In terms of clinical presentation, the recurrent inappropriate compensatory behavior (e.g., purging, driven exercise) seen in bulimia nervosa is absent in binge-eating disorder. Unlike individuals with bulimia nervosa, individuals with binge-eating disorder typically do not show marked or sustained dietary restriction designed to influence body weight and shape between binge-eating episodes. They may, however, report frequent attempts at dieting. Binge-eating disorder also differs from bulimia nervosa in terms of response to treatment. Rates of improvement are consistently higher among individuals with binge-eating disorder than among those with bulimia nervosa. Obesity Binge-eating disorder is associated with overweight and obesity but as several key features that are distinct from obesity. First, levels of overvaluation of body weight and shape are higher in obese individuals with the disorder than in those without the disorder. Second, rate of psychiatric comorbidity are significantly higher among obese individuals with the disorder compared with those without the disorder. Third, the long-term successful outcome of evidence-based psychological treatments for binge-eating disorder can be contrasted with the absence of effective long-term treatments for obesity. Bipolar and depressive disorders Increases in appetite and weight gain are included in the criteria for major depressive episode and in the atypical features specifiers for depressive and bipolar disorders. Increased eating in the context of a major depressive episode may or may not be associated with loss of control. If the full criteria both both disorders are met, both diagnoses can be given. Binge eating and other symptoms of disordered eating are seen in association with bipolar disorder. If the full criteria for both disorders are met, both diagnoses should be given. Borderline personality disorder Binge eating is included in the impulsive behavior criterion that is part of the definition of borderline personality disorder. If the full criteria for both disorders are met, both diagnoses should be given.